


Five Times Toby Ziegler (Never) Kissed The Girl

by anonymous_sibyl



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Sorkinverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-23
Updated: 2006-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-04 02:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_sibyl/pseuds/anonymous_sibyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by <a href="http://pearl-o.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://pearl-o.livejournal.com/"><b>pearl_o</b></a>'s Five Kisses Challenge Meme from ever-so-long ago. Five drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Toby Ziegler (Never) Kissed The Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This work is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-No Derivative Works 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/3.0/us/). None of the media or characters written about in my fanfiction belong to me and I make no profit from these works. 

Andy  
In the beginning of the end, he didn't realize what was happening. They were busy, they were unhappy, and it was easier to sleep if they didn't talk about it at all.

In the middle of the end, he made grand gestures, sent flowers and, once, poured his heart out in verse, but stole the poem out of her mailbox and tore it to shreds before she could read it.

He knew it was the ending of the end the night Andy invited him to dinner, met him at the door, kissed him, yet never once called him by name.  
CJ  
"You, Claudia Jean, are very drunk."

"And you, Tobias, are also." She leveled an accusing finger at him. "You may, in fact, be drunker than I."

"Doubtful. Unlike you, I can hold my liquor."

"Historically, that has been proven to be untrue."

"Historically it's been proven that you don't remember anything the next day, so it really doesn't matter, does it?"

"You're very cute, Toby. I think I might kiss you."

"I think you might regret it in the morning."

"You think I won't remember in the morning." She smiled and pressed her lips to his. "But maybe you will."  
Tabatha  
They sat there for a long time, in the dark, while she talked and he listened, trying to pick out the facts from the bits of poetry she quoted.

"You saved me. You came, and you saved me, and you had no reason to."

"You called."

"I don't know anyone else here. You seemed kind."

"I am far from kind, Tabatha."

"More than kin and less than kind?"

"Shakespeare. That I know." He smiled at her. "You jump from thought to thought faster than I can follow."

She smiled at him, then brushed her lips across his cheek. "Thank you."  
Annabeth  
"I _do not_ have a certain something."

"Sure you do."

"What I have is a headache."

"Thanks to me?"

"Solely, utterly, fully attributable to you. No thanks at all."

"You have a certain something, Toby. A certain gruff charm that makes people want to listen to you."

"People want to listen to me because they think it might be entertaining when I yell."

"Well, that too." She crooked her finger at him. "Could you bend down here? Little closer. Little more." When he did, she kissed him, just once, on the cheek.

"You've got a certain something, Toby. Work it."  
Rina  
Their eyes met over a report, just as he'd said they would. The sarcasm he'd used when he'd said that to his ex-wife was habit, not used to prove or disprove any point, so he was surprised to find Rina kissing him. She sighed into his mouth, twined her arms around his neck, and kissed him thoroughly, until he forgot to worry about open doors or that report on which they'd been working so hard. It was coincidence that Andy walked back into his office just as he sighed a name that wasn't hers into a mouth that wasn't either.


End file.
